


Cleaning

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Multi, Riding, Threesome, all the good shit, facesitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-18
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 04:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompts: "ho there! if it’s alright with you, i’d like to request a fic (fem pronouns/fem genitalia) with dom Papyrus, preferably rough and steamy ;D"</p><p>"Sans AND Papyrus, female pronouns and genitalia"</p><p>-combined two into one</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning

“HUMAN!!” 

You smiled, that warm, loving smile you got when Papyrus called to you. The three of you were a staple now - Snowdin wasn’t Snowdin without the inseparable trio. Your house next to theirs almost wasn’t used, since you spent so much time here.

You were lounging on the couch, arms thrown over the back. Papyrus entered, taking up so much space, is removing his jacket while Sans slipped underneath his arm to stomp the snows off his boots.

“Hello, boys,” you croon to them. 

“HUMAN, WE HAVE HAD ENOUGH!”

You quirk a brow.

“IT IS TIME! WE CANNOT LIVE LIKE THIS ANY LONGER. WE MUST……” He pauses, dramatically, while Sans rolls his eyes, frowning hard. “CLEAN SANS’ ROOM!!!”

You laugh, rocking forward to propel yourself to your feet, stretching. “Yeah man, sure.”

So up you three go, to Sans’ disdain, and you look around. You know Pap loves his room very, very clean, but Sans’ isn’t really that bad. Some scattered socks, a number of dishes, some crumpled papers. (A stolen Grillby’s cup, but you won’t tell if he won’t.)

Okay, maybe Papyrus was overreacting, but you and Sans both know it’ll be easier to just appease him. So you set to work collecting socks and his ball of blankets and sheets (to his dismay), bringing them downstairs and placing them by the door. (You will wash them at your house, later.)

Meanwhile, Sans and Papyrus are bringing the dishes downstairs. So you vacuum until the crumbs are mostly gone.

Sans stays downstairs to clean the dishes while you and Papyrus scan the room.

“Satisfied?” You inquire, looking up at him. 

“NOT QUITE YET, HUMAN. Not… quite…” He looks down at you. “Yet.”

Lightning fast, he has you pinned to the wall, looming over you with his one eye glowing. You huff as the air leaves your body, eyes wide. He goes to kiss you, as best he can, and you are already craning your neck to meet him, kissing him earnestly and hissing when he bites your lip.

Your fingers are clutching at his scarf desperately when the door opens again. “What’s this? I thought we were cleaning?”

Papyrus stops kissing you but he doesn’t look at his brother. His fingers twine through your hair, and he starts to bite at your neck. You shudder, locking eyes with Sans as a blue tints his cheeks.

“We are, brother. Can’t you see? It’s positively…” He bites hard and makes you yelp. “Filthy in here.”

You aren’t sure who that turns on more - you, or Sans. You know how much Sans loves when his brother gets dominant, but with the gravel in his voice and the way he rolls his hips into yours at the last few words, you think you bothmight collapse.

He doesn’t seem sure if that was an invitation, or a hint to exit. He starts to step back, not wanting to get in the way of his fun. Quick as a flash, Papyrus’s head snaps up from your neck to zero in on Sans, and his hand shoots out, orange magic smoking around it. Sans has an orange aura around his ankles, freezing him in his tracks.

“Get back here, brother dear, I’m not through with you yet.” He jerks his hand and Sans yelps as his back slams to the floor when his feet are pulled from under him and he is dragged closer. The aura dissipates, but the smaller skeleton stays, his own blue eye glowing with arousal. 

Papyrus’s hands are roaming your body now, kneading your breasts through your shirt. “I’m going to fuck you,” he informs you, and you only nod. “And you,” he says, looking to Sans. The tall skeleton smirks. “Well. You’ll just have to find out.” You look down to see his entire body shiver with excitement. “Now get to work on her.”

Sans crawls over to you, looking up at you with wide eyes. You both share the same, aroused, nervous excitement in your expression. He fumbles with your pants, his shaky fingers betraying him. You’d help if you weren’t clutching to Papyrus’s shoulders like your life depended on it. He had already stripped you of your shirt and unsnapped your bra, biting and sucking at your breasts. His attention to detail was nothing short of impressive. Contrary to popular belief, the skeleton was not as naive and innocent as he appeared.

Finally Sans freed you of your clothing, his tongue immediately lolling out. You groaned as the boys swirled their tongues in tandom, one on your nipple, one on your clit. The small skeleton is gentle, though he is thorough. He laps tenderly at your clit, pushes his tongue gently into your entrance, wriggles his tongue. You’re gasping, your head thrown back in ecstasy. Papyrus is gripping your ass hard enough to bruise, the tips like claws digging into your skin as he worships your breasts. You learned long ago not to stifle your moans of pleasure around Papy - it wasn’t worth the punishment.

“Ah- hh - fuckkk… Pahh….PAPYRUS!” You scream finally, as the duo sends your climax crashing down on you. They please you through the shocks, until your body shakes. 

“Too… ha… sensitive… please,” you gasp, pushing them away. Immediately, you regret it, because you feel Papyrus smirk against your skin. He pulls away, and wraps his hand around the back of Sans’s skull, yanking him back. 

“Alright, baby girl,” he purrs. “Go sit on the bed.”

You oblige, curious, sitting on the bed and splay your legs out, leaning against the wall. Your chest is heaving, trying to come down from your orgasm.

Sans moves to join you, but Papyrus yanks him back by the hips, pulling him so his back is flush against Papyrus’s front. The taller skeleton starts licking and nipping his way down his brother’s jaw, his neck, who’s already whimpering. Sans’s hands fly up to hook behind Pap’s neck, leaning his head back onto his shoulder. Papyrus briefly glances up at you, smirking when you catch his eye. You swallow hard past the dryness in your throat, trying to soak in what is possibly the hottest thing you’ve ever seen. They’ve clearly done this before, but never in front of you - you were always involved. Papyrus moves one hand off his brother’s hips and splays his fingers out, as if to grab you. The orange aura is back, and you feel your wrists clack together as the magic binds them.

“You just worry about recovering, my love.” He goes back to tormenting his poor brother, who’s writhing under the wandering hands of his brother. You can’t see exactly what’s happening, since Papyrus’s hands are under Sans’s clothing, but it’s positively wrecking him. Takes a skeleton to know what makes one tick, you suppose.

Speaking of making him tick, Sans is almost sobbing with pleasure. It’s a constant stream of, “God, Papyrus, please, yes, ooohhhhfff fuuu-huuuuck yeesss…. ha- haaaa…. please Pap…” Sans is writhing against him, unable to hold steady, knees threatening to buckle. Papyrus has one hand under his rucked shirt, though you can’t see what it’s doing, and the other down his shorts, a steady rock of his hand is all you can see. He looks like he’s close to coming, when Papyrus suddenly stops, withdrawing completely and catching his wrists in one hand to hold them behind his brother. Despite his protests, Papyrus does not acknowledge him, only trains his eye on you, half-lidded, almost angry looking. You’ve been panting, struggling against your restraints ever since you recovered, your core throbbing, your entire body begging to join in on the action.

“Seems like you’re ready to join us once more, hmm?” He smirks as you whine a desperate, “Please, sir, please.” He commands his brother not to move, not a muscle, as he crosses over to you, his bare feet padding against the soft carpet. Like an executioner crossing the threshold, you think. You gaze up at him as he hovers, mouth agape. He runs his fingers through your hair, lovingly despite his words, and kneels to kiss you, tongue moving against yours. You sigh happily, you always loved those “oddball” moments - gentleness in a rough fuck, domination in fluffy lovemaking. He stands to his full height, whipping his shirt off over his head in one movement. You take the hint, pulling his shorts down so he may step out of them. He picks you up with rattling ease, cradles you as he lies back on the bed. He conjures up his cock lazily, forming with swirling orange magic from base to tip. He lets you go, putting his hands behind his head as he cracks an eye open at you.

You start to lean down, ready to suck him off, but he commands you to halt. You freeze, looking up at him. “Not today, human. Today, you’re going to ride me. And not kindly, either.” You shudder, happy to oblige as you place your knees on either side of his hips.

You position yourself under his very watchful eye, sucking in through your teeth as his cock pushes into you. You sink down slow, only an inch at a time - partially to tease him, and partially to draw out your pleasure. He purrs his approval, watching his cock sink into you. When you bottom out, his hands drift to your hips, holding you there. He does not move, holds you too tightly to let you move. You’re full, and aching, and dripping - you want to ride him, fuck him, now. But he just holds you there, looking to Sans.

You follow his gaze to see Sans shaking, naked, aroused, watching, wishing it was him. Whether as you, or as Papyrus, you’ll never know. He hasn’t moved, his hands still locked behind his back, not daring to disobey.

“Brother, so well behaved… You’re such a good boy,” Papyrus calls to him, uses a finger to beckon him closer. Sans hesitantly steps forward, and his brother places his closer hand on his brother’s hip. He tilts his head up, and Sans meets him to kiss the only way they can - tongues entwined, eyes slipped shut. Sans’s hands are on his brother’s ribs to support himself. 

“Papyrus, please… let me… hhhh…” He moans when Papyrus pulls away, leaning forward to beckon him back. But the tall skeleton smiles, evil, plotting. 

“No, Sans. Come here.” He beckons him onto the bed, and Sans obliges, following Papyrus’s mute instruction until he’s straddling his face. Realizing where this is going, both of you shiver in excitement. Papyrus finally lets his other hand off your hip, looks past his brother to you. He nods once, allowing you to finally, finally move. You groan in appreciation as you start to ride him, slowly fucking yourself onto his cock. You refuse to shut your eyes, watching through hooded lids at the duo in front of you. You’re curious, since Sans hasn’t summoned a dick or anything.

Papyrus smirks up at his brother, before starting to nibble his way up his femur. He nips and licks and sucks his way up to Sans’s pelvis, before setting his tongue to work, flicking and lathing, nipping and biting anywhere he can reach. It’s got Sans in a wrecked frenzy fast. Trying to keep up with them, you start to fuck yourself onto Papyrus’s cock, moaning.

Papyrus lifts Sans (who yelps in surprise, though later refuses to admit it,) and turns him around so his position is the same, but now he is facing you. He watches, nods to you as you lean forward to kiss the smaller skeleton, before Papyrus gets back to work. You feel Sans shudder against you. Papyrus’s hand finds Sans’s, and guides it to your clit. He takes the hint and teases it while you ride his brother, who is back to gripping Sans’s hips and fucking him with his mouth.

It’s Sans who comes first, begging for release, until it escalates into screaming out intelligible gibberish. You follow suit, moaning out their names, bottoming out and grinding your clit against Papyrus’s pubic bone and Sans’s hand.

Papyrus finally comes, when you clench on him and his brother shakes above him, growling under both of you.

For a long time, the three of you stay still, panting. It’s you that breaks the trance, shakily removing yourself from his cock so Papyrus can let it fade into nothingness. His eyes are slowly returning to normal, the orange fading and fading into white. Sans swins his leg around so he can sit at the edge of the bedside, trying to remember how to exist. Papyrus can only reach enough to press faux-kisses to his hipbones, murmuring to him, “Sans… you’re perfect… you were so wonderful, did so good…”

You slide next to Sans, leaning your forehead on his shoulder with your eyes closed while he snakes an arm around your waist. Papyrus scoots to the far end of the bed, standing up and exiting. You two just breathe for a moment, until he returns with a fresh set of sheets and a blanket. You two help each other up while he swiftly makes the bed and he coaxes the two of you to lie down. You lie closest to the wall, and hold your arms out. Papyrus sits and wraps his arm around his brother’s waist so he can join you two. He scoots to the middle, sitting up. Sans lies beside him, completing the trio, and Papyrus shakes the blanket out to cover your feet. He lies back, and you two snuggle against him, seeking his comfort of a job well done. He praises you both, pressing faux-kisses to the top of your head while his right hand strokes gently against Sans’s shoulders, down his upper arm, and back up.

All you can see is Sans drift off to sleep before you follow suit, to a quiet chorus of ‘I love you’s.


End file.
